Story Ideas
by CrazyWriterr
Summary: As you guys may know, I've stopped writing Power Comes With A Price and that means I can do more stories, so please read this to see some story ideas and vote on which one you'd like to read the most. This is M for the language. OOC. Some AH.


**Hey , guys, its no easy for me to say this, but I think I'm going discontinue **_**Power Comes With A Price**_** because I have MAJOR writers block and when I started writing this, I had no idea what I was writing, I was just winging it. And that hasn't been working out for me. **

**I have other stories that I've been writing in notebooks that are planned out. I feel that I'm letting you guys down and you guys can yell at me, flame at me, its okay, I deserve it. I have other story that I'm planning to let out soon, and I'm going to take things slowly.**

**I'm not going to post two stories at once, that's what happened with **_**The Royals**_** and **_**Power Comes With A Price**_**. **_**PCWAP **_**is up for grabs, so if you want to write it, go ahead! I'd love to see what you would do with it! **

**But, I'm not going to let you go with just this; oh no, I'm going to give you a sneak peek at some of my many new stories, you guys won't have to vote on which one you want first, I already know what order I want them in, but if you'd REALLY like one before the other, please tell me either in a PM or a review to this author's note.**

**

* * *

**

Coming to Terms:

**Summary: **Renesmee and Jacob come back from their 50 year break from the family, following the death of someone in their family, what happens when Nessie enters the house and that familiar curly, black hair and that deep grizzly voice again after 200 years?

**Sneak Peek: **

Jacob squeezed my hand. "Hey," he whispered softly, grabbing my chin in his hands. "its okay. We came back for a reason, didn't we?" I nodded softly as he wiped away my tears. "We're doing this together." He looked into my eyes.

"I know," I whispered, shaking my head. "I'm just…scared." I revealed the answer I was long dreading to say.

"Of what, my love?" He grabbed my left hand and used his thumb to trace circles on my hand.

I laughed inwardly of him using 'my love', he hadn't used that since the honeymoon. I shook my head about the memories of coming home and finding out the heart-wrenching news. "Of coming to terms that he's finally gone." I sobbed into his shoulder.

Jacob reached out the best he could and held me, despite the hand rest and the stick-shift in between us. "It'll be okay. We can do this. _You _can do this." He let go of me and searched my face for conformation.

I sighed. "Okay, I'm ready." I nodded.

**

* * *

**

Forks or Juvie?

**Summary: **Bella and Nessie are cousins who act more like twin sisters who get shuffled from school to school from their bad behavior. Renee gives them an ultimatum, move in with Nessie's father in Forks and go to high school there, or go to a juvenile detention center in Arizona.

**Sneak Peek: **

Renee slammed the door and barged in on me and Ness spray painting our room wall. "That's IT! I'm DONE!" She glared at me and Nessie. "You guys fucking drew the line!" We weren't shocked at her dirty mouth, she always cursed when we did something bad.

"Here we go," Nessie muttered.

"I heard that, young lady!" Renee pointed at Ness. "You guys fucking _tagged _the principal's car!" She yelled.

"Don't act like you're not proud of us, mom." Me and Ness said simultaneously.

Renee's face softened and she smiled. "Well, I certainly am proud of you two, that bastard of a man tried to put his hands down my pants before I kneed him in the groin." Ness and I whooped at her and she grinned. "But that is besides the point! You guys not only tagged his car, but you guys popped a hole in every single football and basketball, plus threatened a girl with a knife!"

"Hey, that bitch had it coming, she fucking put her hands on Bells for no reason." Ness intruded.

"She did that because Bella pushed her!" Renee retorted.

"She fucking took my iPod!" I yelled back.

"BESIDES. THE. POINT. Here's the deal: the school expelled you and you guys have nowhere to go. So, Nessie's dad offered a deal: either you guys go to live with him and attend Forks High School or go into Phoenix's on Juvenile Detention Center!" She raised her eyebrow.

Ness and I stood up. "OH, FUCK NO!"

* * *

**Consequences of Being in the Public Eye**

**Summary: **The whole gang is famous. Jacob is dating Bella. Nessie and Jake are pushed together by their record label. Bella and Edward are pushed together by their agents. When rumors flow about infidelity between Jake and Bella, what will happen?

**Sneak Peek:**

"Jacob, what the hell is this?" I slammed my apartment door open and slammed the newspaper that read: _Is Jacob Black of the Black Brothers cheating on sweet, little Bella Swan with her own adopted sister, Nessie Swan? _

"What are you talking about, babe?" He said with last night's Chinese food hanging from his mouth. Normally, I would have thought it was cute, but under these circumstances, I was disgusted.

"THIS!" I threw the article at his face. His face paled as he saw the picture of him and Nessie kissing on the front cover.

"Bella…," He said hesitantly. "I can explain…"

"No! You can't!" I threw my hands up in anger. "This the THIRD time I've heard of this." I held up three fingers to show him.

"Bells," Nessie came out of the guest room and stood next to Jacob. "It isn't what it seems."

I heard my heart drop. "Ness…," I shook my head as tears watered in my eyes. "Tell me the truth, Jacob. Have you been cheating on me with Nessie?" I looked at him directly in his eyes.

He looked down. "Well, here's what happene-"

"No," I interrupted him. "I don't want to hear the story, just tell me. Did you or did you not cheat on me with my own sister?"

Ness grabbed his hand. "Bells, don't be mad, but…"

**

* * *

**

Leaving You is the Hardest Thing

**Summary: **When Jacob finds Nessie and Nahuel having sex in their house, he goes in an outrage and wants to divorce Nessie. What happens when he finds out it was all a trick? Will he get Nessie back?

**Sneak Peek: **

_Dear Jacob,_

_If you still think that I cheated on you with Nahuel, then believe it. But I'll tell you the truth: I didn't. Nahuel tricked me, and so did his sisters. He told me that I was going to die if I didn't leave you and go with him, he had a special power. I think its mind control, because I didn't control my body when he kissed me and I certainly don't remember responding to him when he raped me. Yes, that's right, he raped me. He was just about done when you burst in. It was strange; I couldn't speak, I couldn't talk. I could feel, but I couldn't move. It hurt SO much, Jake. In my head, I was crying for you to save me, but you didn't come in time, you didn't look beyond me and Nahuel in bed. You couldn't hear my screams that I was trying to yell. Enclosed are the divorce papers, I signed them, if you still want a divorce. It broke my heart to sign them, but I know its what you want. You can also have custody of the twins, as much as I will miss them, I know you can't bear to have them out of your life. You can have our old house, I've packed all of my stuff. You won't be able to find me, I've made sure of that. My, well, its yours now, wedding ring is under your pillow. The bracelet that you made me when I was smaller is with it. The necklace you gave me is hanging from the twin's crib. They always loved playing with it, so I felt like they could have it. I will miss you, Jacob. Always remember that I love you and the twins more than life itself. This is my final goodbye. Say 'I love you' and 'Goodbye' to the twins for me. If you could do me one favor, when they get older, tell them it wasn't their fault I left and that I love them SO much. _

_Love always,_

_Renesmee Carlie Bla- well, can't write that anymore, can I? Let's try this again._

_Love always and forever,_

_Renesmee Carlie Cullen._

As I read the letter, I began to cry. _How could I be so stupid as to believe Nahuel over my own wife? _I saw the tear-stains on the paper when I assumed Nessie cried. They were all over the letter. I ran to our bedroom and looked under the pillow. As she wrote, the ring and the bracelet were there. I sobbed harder. I checked the twin's crib, the necklace was hanging from it. I couldn't smell her trail of where she left. I fell on my knees and sobbed for the rest of the night.

_What have I done? _

**

* * *

**

Well, those are the new stories I'm coming out with. I hoped you enjoyed the sneak peeks. I am currently starting on the first chapter of

_**Coming to Terms**_**. Remember, if you want one before the other, PM me or Review this author's note. **

**Again, I'm sorry about **_**PCWAP**_**. **


End file.
